AYÚDAME A OLVIDAR
by melissariadne
Summary: ¿Quién diría que la zorra de tu ex te haría olvidar a la perra de tu ex?/ "Te tengo una propuesta... ayúdame a olvidarla y yo haré tu mayor deseo realidad" "Desearía ser una barbie, pero, querido, mírame, no necesito ayuda".
1. No te quiero ver ni en pintura

Literalmente, hace años que no tengo actividad en este fandom, así que me dije, ¿por qué no volver un poco a los viejos tiempos, desempolvar un poco los recuerdos? Eso fue hace un mes, pero no tenía ninguna "gran idea", hasta ahora.

Estoy consciente que Emmett/Rosalie, no son una pareja taaaan común, al menos en mi buscador siempre están primero y en gran cantidad el Bella/Edward.

Así que está aquí... una historia, les pido que no la juzguen malamente por no ser de romance, aclaro: no habrá romance, son personas normales, humanos con necesidades e instintos.

Sin más preámbulos, aquí está mi gran creación en muchooos años:

* * *

><p><strong>AYÚDAME A OLVIDAR.<strong>

_¿Quién diría que la zorra de tu ex te haría olvidar a la perra de tu ex?_

**1. N**o te quiero ver ni en pintur**a.**

— ¡Auch! ¡Mi seno, tonta!—chilló una conocida voz femenina, no tan lejos.

A veces, las mujeres tendían a ser tan vulgares con sus juegos como los hombres.

Cerró los ojos, pellizcó el tabique de su nariz, ligeramente molesto.

—Isabella y Rosalie son buenas amigas, eh—dijo Jasper con su monocroma voz de siempre, pero con ligero toque de diversión.

Gruñó.

— ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?—. En cada amistad casi siempre hay un futuro psicólogo, quien ayuda a "canalizar" tus emociones. En este caso, Edward lo era.

Emmett dio un profundo suspiro.

—De la mierda—murmuró con voz apenas audible, golpeando su cabeza contra el pupitre.

Jasper y Edward intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Hablan de ti en su tiempo libre, las escuché ayer—aseguró el rubio, con una sonrisa en el rostro que en su voz pasaba desapercibida y para Emmett, claro.

—Y no olvides que hoy también—añadió Edward, ahogando una risa.

Emmett, el pobre hombre musculoso, se sentía diminuto y débil. También avergonzado, nervioso y un poco satisfecho.

Hasta que… bueno, a Jasper le encantaba echarle a perder sus ingenuos "momentos" ególatras.

—Oye, Emmett, ¿recuerdas cuando estabas con Rosalie?

Rosalie Hale.

Era como tocar con brusquedad una fibra sensible tanto en los sentimientos de Emmett, como en los de Edward. Su historia era corta pero extremadamente compleja, pero para ambos se resumía en un simple: había jugado con ellos a la vez. Había logrado distanciarlos, hacerlos pelear constantemente, más nunca los separó. Les causaba orgullo y un poco de sentimiento pensarlo así, pero se negaban a admitirlo. Además, era un tema delicado, demasiado, pues en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le deseaban.

Y es que… ¿quién, en su santo juicio, no lo haría?

Rosalie era sinónimo de perfección. De pies a cabeza, una Afrodita dada a los mundanos.

No sólo gozaba el don de la belleza física, era inteligente, comprensiva, la amante perfecta. Era la mujer que todo hombre soñaba encontrar.

Pero era muy volátil, con cambios de humor muy repentinos. Y de vez en cuando, o probablemente siempre, te era infiel.

—Lo siento—masculló Jasper, sacando a sus dos buenos amigos de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta del grave error que había cometido al recordársela.

Emmett fingió indiferencia, mientras que Edward permanecía en silencio, devastado.

—Y hablando de la Reina de Roma…—susurró Emmett, cuando vio de reojo como Rosalie caminaba hacia ellos.

Bueno, no exactamente a ellos, sino más bien a la estantería de libros que estaba detrás de ellos.

Movía sus caderas de manera que para las mujeres parecía ser exagerada, pero para los hombres… los hipnotizaba, inevitablemente. Lo mejor, así era su manera natural de caminar.

Se quedaron callados, por lo que pareció una eternidad, mirándose unos a los otros, ente complicidad e incomodidad mientras que la rubia se largaba. Pero se quedó ahí, buscando ruidosamente un libro.

Por un momento pensaron que lo hacía a propósito, quería hacerse notar, ser el centro de atención como todas las Miss Universo… pero la conocían demasiado bien como para saber que en realidad ni si quiera sabía que día de la semana era, ni que había dicho la profesora hace apenas unos instantes, por lo tanto, ignoraba de la estadía de ellos en la habitación.

Emmett toleraba perfectamente su indiferencia hacia él, e incluso se sentía con suerte, pues la mayoría de veces ella fingía que no le conocía, y era cortés con él.

Pero era Edward quien no soportaba su silencio.

— ¿Qué buscas, Rosalie?—preguntó casualmente.

La rubia alzó la mirada, primero se vio confundida al observar quienes estaban en la mesa, después, inexplicablemente aliviada.

—El libro de los cuentos de Hoffman—dijo como si nada.

— ¿No estás muy grande como para leer cuentos?—inquirió Jasper, tratando de salvar la incómoda situación, gracias a Emmett, que actuaba como si Dios le llamará, pues estaba ido, "leyendo" las líneas horizontales de su cuaderno.

_Gracias a Dios, Rosalie no es muy observadora_, pensó, tras el ver el vano intento de su amigo por fingir que no sabía que ella estaba ahí.

—Pamplinas—masculló entre dientes la rubia, mientras se alejaba cabreada y ofendida.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, sólo entonces, Emmett se dignó a mirarla, contempló en silencio y con la mirada gélida como se alejaba de _él_… de ellos.

**.**

Una joven morena y delgada, más no atlética, charlaba alegremente con un grupo de chicas, cotilleando acerca de los chismes más interesantes de los últimos días. No tan lejos, un Emmett completamente serio iba caminando con indiferencia, perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque estaba claro que estaba molesto.

Molesto de verdad.

Hasta que vio a Leah.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?—pidió con voz monótona.

Leah asintió, despidiéndose de sus amigas, centrando toda su atención a Emmett.

— ¿Sucede algo, grandulón?—preguntó divertida, intentando hacerlo sonreír.

No funciono.

_Estoy en serios, muy serios, problemas_, pensó la morena, intentando recordar que había hecho esta ocasión, a quién le había contado algo…

Pero nada.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos le cuentas a Rosalie lo que sucedió entre Isabella y yo?

Bueno, al menos le ahorró quebrarse el cerebro para recordarlo.

—Bella me lo pidió—se excusó, técnicamente fue así, _técnicamente_.

Emmett suspiró.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_, pensó con cansancio, "ansiosa" porque le empezará a contar _una vez más_ porque terminaron.

—Ya te he dicho que Isabella…

Para resumir: todavía la amaba, y ella había preferido su orgullo que a él.

Al menos esa era su versión.

Cuando finalmente acabó, ella abrió la boca para decirle una vez más que lo superará, pero alguien le gano.

—Déjalo correr, McCarty, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo—irrumpió Rosalie con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sus palabras no sólo helaron a la pobre de Leah, que comenzaba a enumerar las maneras de matarla lenta y dolorosamente, sino también al grandulón.

Era la primera frase que le dirigía en meses.

La miró atontado. Sorprendido.

—Si tanto quieres olvidarla pues además de cogerte a otras, insúltala por ask o qué sé yo, al menos eso a mí me funciona—aconsejó, para después marcharse, casi tan velozmente como había llegado.

**.**

Buscó la llave de su departamento en el desorden de su mochila, sin prisas, puesto no tenía demasiadas ganas de entrar y perderse en un infinito aburrimiento tan sólo al respirar el aire de la habitación.

A ella no le funcionaba la típica inhalación y el susurro: "hogar, dulce hogar".

La puerta se abrió y las razones sobraron para comprenderlo.

El departamento no era cálido, era más bien frío y acústico como una oficina del presidente de una empresa.

Sus gustos a la hora de decorar no eran tan buenos.

Bueno, literalmente la habían criado para llegar a ser una "empresaria". Y ahí estaba reflejada la obra de arte de sus queridísimos padres, que seguramente estarían en California, sino en Las Vegas, gozando de la poca juventud que quedaba en sus huesos después de criar a su única hija y pulirla como a un diamante.

Suspiró.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, contemplando el sillón de cuero negro, ansiando acostarse y dormir una buena siesta, pero se contuvo, limitándose a sentarse en él, tan sólo para prender con el control el estéreo.

No había televisión. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Rosalie juraba que era una cosa del diablo, que tan sólo servía para distraernos de las cosas verdaderamente importantes, pero eso no impedía que tuviese una laptop.

Cuando justamente estaba a punto de dejarse vencer por la extrema necesidad de cerrar los ojos, su celular vibró en su pantalón.

Gruñó. Y sin más remedio tomó la llamada sin molestarse en verificar quién era.

—Diga—dijo de mala gana.

— ¿Rosalie?—una voz masculina… conocida, pero no lograba definir quién era. Pues había tres personas que tenían el mismo tono… pero sólo una su número de celular, inmediatamente se relajó.

—Sí, ¿sucede algo?—preguntó, parándose a buscar en la cocina un buen aperitivo.

—Quisiera hablar de algo sumamente importante contigo—hizo una pausa, como si meditará bien sus palabras— ¿te parece si voy a tu casa?

Del otro lado de la línea, al joven le sudaban las manos, temiendo una negativa. Además, se escuchaban ruidos extraños… _¿estaría cogiendo…_?

—Vale, te espero—contestó como si… estaba comiendo. Genial.

No estaba cogiendo, ¡qué mente tan más cochambrosa tenía!

Y sin decir más, colgó.

Media hora más tarde, Rosalie seguía en la barra de la cocina, lidiando con la inmensa tortura del pastel en el refrigerador que la llamaba hacia él, luchaba por contenerse, justamente cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y lanzarse por él, tocaron la puerta.

Una salvación.

Rosalie casi da un brinquito de felicidad cuando abrió la puerta, recibiendo a su invitado con una gran sonrisa, ni si quiera se molestó en verlo, tan sólo empezó a hablar.

—Eres un amor, pasa, te agradezco que me hayas salvado de embutirme de pastel, de verás, gracias…

—De nada, supongo—su voz la congeló.

Lo cierto es que… tenemos distinto tono de voz a través de la línea telefónica, que es más claro cuando estamos en persona, técnicamente, es único.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Rosalie cuando creyó que era Edward quién llamaba?

Tragó en seco.

Craso, craso error.

—Hola, Rosalie, gracias por responder mi llamada.

—Hola, Emmett, de nada...


	2. Propuesta indecente

Sé lo tedioso que puede llegar a ser leer relleno en un capítulo, pero según yo es un buen punto para entender la historia, según yo.

* * *

><p><strong>2. P<strong>ropuesta indecent**e.**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, casi ajena a cualquier ruido de afuera, Isabella estaba acostada en un sofá, en la vagancia total, aprovechando la ausencia de sus progenitores.

El celular vibró en sus manos, dejo escapar un suspiro. _¿Ahora quién está jodiendo?_, pensó, la primera opción era la insoportable de Leah, su mejor amiga, aunque también estaba el estúpido y sensual de Demetri que había conocido apenas ayer.

Sonrío complacida. El imbécil no tardaría en caer.

Dejó pasar unos minutos, sólo para hacerlo esperar por ella. Cuando consideró que fue suficiente tortura, se dignó a leer el mensaje:

"**Voy a matar a Rosalie**".

Se sintió desilusionada, _menuda mierda_, no hacía falta leer el _maldito_ remitente.

—Maldita, Leah—masculló entre dientes, mientras con toda la pereza y el desinterés del mundo, tecleaba tan sólo dos palabras.

"**¿Qué hizo?**"

Por un momento pensó en las posibilidades que Demetri hubiese conocido a Rosalie también. Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos, reflejaban angustia. Era cierto que ya eran buenas amigas, pero eso no borraba el pasado. Ni las diferencias físicas entre ambas.

Rosalie era guapa, en extremo, y podría tener un Adonis, si así lo deseaba. Literalmente, podría tener a cualquier chico. ¿Y ella? Bueno, no se consideraba fea, pero era un cero a la izquierda a lado de la rubia.

Ese pensamiento la inquietó, pero el sonido de Messenger***** la trajo a la realidad.

"**Estaba platicando en la salida del instituto. Entonces, Emmett llega, muy serio por cierto, pidiéndome que habláramos. ¡Se enteró que le conté a Rose cómo terminaron tú y él! Y paso lo de siempre, me contó por milésima vez cómo terminaron.**"

_Los caracteres le quedan cortos_, pensó Isabella, sin mover un solo dedo, tan sólo esperando la segunda parte del mensaje. Pasaron minutos y está no llegó.

Cuando finalmente se dio por enterada que Leah ya se había desconectado, acomodó las almohadas, con el fin de dormir plácidamente en el sofá, con el ruido de la televisión en el canal de cocina.

—Sábado perfecto—susurró, deleitándose al ver la preparación del chocolate.

Hasta que comenzó a sonar "_The Monster_*****" a todo volumen en su celular. De mala gana contestó.

— ¿Ahora qué?

Al otro lado de la línea, tan sólo se oían gritos ahogados y ruidos sumamente extraños. Si no supiera que Leah era virgen y romántica empedernida, hubiera pensado que estaba cogiendo con alguien, así que seguramente estaba tirando cosas por toda su habitación intentando desahogarse por un motivo que no lograba entender.

— ¡Es una maldita perra, hija de su puta madre!—gritó al cabo de un rato.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡¿Quién más?! ¡Rosalie!

_Dime otra cosa que no sepa_, tonteó Isabella, hipnotizada por el chocolate derretido en la pantalla. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era cierto, se negaba rotundamente a hablar a las espaldas de Rosalie. Al igual que Leah, pero… bueno, cuando estás borracho y enfadado sueltas las estupideces que desde siempre has querido decir.

— ¡Es increíble que le haya dicho eso a Emmett!

Los comerciales aparecieron, e Isabella bostezó exageradamente, no estaba NADA, absolutamente NADA interesada en cualquier tema en el que su estúpido y rogón ex novio estuviera involucrado.

— ¡Me matará! ¡Lo sabes bien! De alguna manera se va a desquitar conmigo…

En cuánto Leah empezó a hablar sin cesar, la morena entró en un modo automático, en las pausas cortas que hacía la parlanchina, ella se limitaba a decir: "Ajá", "claro", "entiendo".

**.**

Silencio.

Estaban parados en la sala de estar, sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra, temerosos de volver la situación aún más incómoda, si es que era posible.

Emmett se sentía… bien. Era un gran paso que aún no lo hubiera corrido de su casa. Ah, sin olvidar que aún no recibía ningún golpe ni tacleada por la rubia, que aunque su aspecto era frágil como el de una muñeca de porcelana, era una buena karateka, boxeadora…

Tragó en seco.

Ahora sí temía por su vida.

Su temor aumentó cuando su mente recordó aquella vez que derribó a Mike, el titular del equipo de futbol americano del Instituto, solamente porque le molestaba su existencia. O cuando rompió la nariz de un ladrón que intentaba robar su bolso.

Rosalie era también sinónimo de peligro.

Pero también tenía un lado débil. Esos recuerdos no eran nada desagradables, al contrario, eran muy, muy _placenteros_.

A pesar que eran demasiado buenos, se obligó a regresar a la realidad, al crudo presente, donde ya no cogía con ella, donde ya no eran novios, donde ya ni si quiera se dirigían la palabra y lo que estaba sucediendo era muy probable que fuera un sueño… o que fuera considerado un milagro…

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—preguntó Rosalie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos; su tono parecía frío, pero la realidad era que las palabras casi se atoraban en su garganta.

_Mamármela_, pensó Emmett, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no dejarse llevar por el recuerdo de los besos.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Inevitablemente, Rosalie alzó una ceja, totalmente divertida; _ya sabía que vendrías a rogarme, cabrón_.

— ¿Ah, sí?, ¿en qué?—preguntó, luchando por no partirse de risa ahí mismo.

—En el amor.

Rosalie lo miró asustada, a punto de correrlo de su casa, tomando a mal su respuesta.

— ¡Dios, no! ¡No pienses mal, por favor, no pienses mal!—le dijo, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Sus palabras le relajaron, quitándole un peso de encima.

— ¿Entonces, qué diablos sucede?

—Te tengo una propuesta—Rose lo miró incrédula, aunque él tuviese toda la seriedad del mundo en su rostro—. Es… es sobre Isabella…

La rubia entornó los ojos.

—Mira, de verdad, me halaga que me pidas ayuda, pero no soy Leah, no tengo el mismo efecto en Isabella que ella, así que no pienso ayudarte a volver…—empezó a decir.

—No, no quiero volver con ella—le interrumpió, desconcertándola por completo.

Guardó silencio durante unos momentos, intentando decir lo que pensaba sin que sonara tan humillante como en realidad era.

Respiró profundamente.

—Necesito… de verdad necesito que… me ayudes—comenzó a titubear y a su vez a desesperarla, hasta que lo soltó—: Ayúdame a olvidarla.

El rostro de la rubia no tenía precio, entre la sorpresa y la diversión.

Ante el silencio incómodo, a Emmett no se lo ocurrió más que añadir—: Y yo haré tu mayor deseo realidad.

Sus palabras hicieron a partir a carcajadas a Rosalie, quién intentando recobrar el aire, la compostura y tal vez el habla, le respondió:

—Desearía ser una Barbie, pero, querido, mírame, no necesito ayuda—le guiñó el ojo.

**.**

Tres horas más tarde, estaba sentada en el taburete de la cocina.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre esto—murmuró desganada.

No contaba con que Leah fuese capaz de ir a su casa para reclamarle lo que le había hecho a Emmett. Aunque técnicamente no le había hecho absolutamente nada, como siempre, la morena estaba exagerando.

—Lo engañaste, ¡te das cuenta!

Rosalie suspiró, se sobó las cienes con los dedos, sintiéndose como si su cabeza fuera a estallar. Empezaba a hartarse de seguir una mentira terrible, pero él se merecía esa humillación ante los demás, aunque ella terminará como una zorra.

—Ahora, ponte en su lugar, ¿cómo crees que se sintió cuando…?

—Se sintió confundido, ¿de acuerdo?—le cortó de repente, para después añadir—: basto con ver su cara para pensar que vio un fantasma.

Leah la miró por unos largos minutos. Incómoda, Rosalie bebió un sorbo de su taza de té.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—soltó de la nada.

Rosalie la miró confundida.

—Te veías hastiada, pensé en echarte una mano…—empezó a explicar.

—No, no, no, eso no; ¿por qué lo engañaste?

— ¿A quién?—preguntó incrédula, intentando librarse por las buenas de su "temible" y catastrófico pasado amoroso.

—A Emmett—respondió la morena con seriedad.

La rubia se quedó callada durante unos minutos, mirando su té, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder. Intentaba de la manera más vana formular una frase creíble, por lo menos coherente, pero en toda su maraña de pensamientos, no había nada.

Nada para justificar una mentira.

—No quieres hablar de eso, ¿eh?—inquirió de manera natural Leah, mirándola con comprensión, aunque ni si quiera lo hiciera.

—No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, sólo eso—se sinceró.

—Es por él, ¿verdad?

Rose asintió. Su actual novio. _Madre mía, de tan sólo saber que encontraría a un chico como él no hubiese hecho tantas idioteces_, la culpa la embargaba, pero no había poder divino que pudiese borrar el pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Messenger:<strong>_Aplicación de facebook de celular para mensajear. (?)_

**The Monster:** _Canción de Eminem ft Rihanna._


End file.
